Green Lantern (DCCU)
Green Lantern is the 7th film in the DCCU (Red Average),It will be directed by Danny Boyle and star Scott Speedman as Hal Jordan and Manu Bennet as Atrocitus.The Film will be realesed for October 2012 Cast *Scott Speedman as Hal Jordan *Jake Short as 12 year old Hal *Manu Bennet as Atrocitus *Jeremy Irons as Thall Sinestro *Sean Bean as Abin Sur *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *John Hurt as Tomar-Re *Christopher Plumber as Ganthet *Natassia Malthe as Bleez *Evangeline Lilly as Carol Ferris *Fred Ward as Carl Ferris *Ken Leung as Tom Kalamaku *Jeffrey Wight as Ken Arden *Thomas Gibson as Martin Jordan *Frances McDormand as Jessica Jordan *Peter Krause as Jack Jordan *Matthew Gray Gubler as Jim Jordan *Gary Sines as Jonathan Stone Plot Planes Crash Martin Jordan is training for a demonstration of the new test plane along with his group the four musketeers including Jonathan Stone,Ken Arden and Carl Ferris.At the end of every training session Martin and his son Hal whom he brings every session go home where his wife tells him to quit while he is still alive and well though Martin ignores her every time. On the day of they demonstration The four planes are in the air when Martin says his plane is faulty and will have to land early the other three land a couple minuets after Martin but get to the garage before him. Martin walks towards the garage when he realises his suit strap is stuck in the plane he walks towards it to loosen it, when it blows up engulfing him.Martins funeral is taken place when Jonathan Stone states that he will be moving to the United States Air Force,Carl Ferris takes control of the air base and Ken Arden joins Carl. Second Son A plane is seen flying in hoops and patterns when it lands and a grown up Hal Jordan climbs out,He walks to a aged Carl Ferris who tells him to stop showboating, Hal apologies and walks into an Aged Ken Arden who tells him that Carl has high blood pressure and that though he wants to be like his father he should slow down. Hal agrees and walks to his locker where he meets Carol Ferris the daughter of Carl Ferris. Hal flirts with Carol when Carl walks in and sends Hal home for the day. Hal drives in his car when he stops at his family home to see his mom who tells him that he should stop flying planes before he ends up like his father Hal and his mother then have a heated argument when he walks out and drives to the bar where he meets his colleague Tom Kalamaku the two have a drink and Hal flirst with a girl later Hal walks round back to vomit when three guys corner him for flirting with one of their girlfriends he is then saved by his brother Jack who tells him that his mother is in the hospital after having fainted after their argument. Hal rushes to the hospital where he meets his youngest brother Jim who greets him warmly, Hal walks to his mothers bed when she asks him again to quit Hal says he cant and his mother tells him she never wants to see him again as long as he works on planes. Death of the Great One Lantern Abin Sur is searching the system for Red Lantern Activity, his ship takes him to a Barge in the Milky Way Galaxy he searches it asking himself why the guardians didnt pick the lantern of that sector. Abins ring goes off when Red Lantern Bleez walks out and tries to kill Abin who knocks her back he is then shot buy another Lantern whom he kills after being shot. Abin crawls on the floor when his ring identifies that he has been shot in a organ and he will die. Abin knocks Bleez out and manages to escape where his ship takes him tp earth to find human Hal Jordan. Hal is in his garden when a ship flies past his house he finds the crash site and drags the alien into a cave minuets before the FBI and Air Force arrive. Hal asks who the man is and he replies he hands the ring to Hal and tells him to keep it safe. Hal walks out where he is cornered by FBI agents and a Air Force Colonel who recognises him as Hal Jordan and tells him to go quick, Hal asks his name and he says Jonathan Stone. Green Lanterns Light Hal drives to his apartment, where he places on the ring nothing happens, he falls asleep as a green bubble forms around him and carries him into space. As Hal ascends into space he falls unconscious. Hal wakes up only in boxers and wearing the ring. Category:Green Lantern Franchise Category:Movies Category:DCCU (Red Average) Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Films Category:PG-13